Miss Murder
by Sasukezgrl1467
Summary: An unexpected murder case on Uchiha Sasuke was filed in recently and the Hokage needs someone to solve it. He has the perfect person ... the stuck up Anbu captain, Neji Hyuuga, but who would've known Haruno Sakura to be a murderer?
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Murder**

**AN****: **_Hey guys! Unfortunately, this isn't a Sasusaku fanfic. *cries* … I decided to make a little twist and do a Nejisaku for a change. Even if you don't like the couple, please read and review if you'd like... or try and imagine it's Sasuke instead of Neji :D. E N J O Y! _

**Chapter 1**

The village hidden in the Leaves produced some of the finest, sleek, strategic and top of the line ninja. Over the years, the village had been peaceful; tranquility reigned through villagers who were up and down on the busy streets of Konoha. Today wasn't a very relaxing day. He was overworked and had a lot of paperwork to fill in, missions had come sky rocketing and the ninja were busy at work. One mission had seemed strange though, an unsuspected murder case filed in about a day ago. He smirked. It was very awkward but he knew the perfect person for the job.

xxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama, he's here to see you," a purple-headed secretary poked her head through the door.

The blonde-kage looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. A few milliseconds had passed and a tall Anbu stepped into his office.

"Uzumaki, what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your Hokage," the blonde smirked.

The dark-haired man stretched over his desk and vigorously grabbed him by his collar.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto continued and the Anbu captain let him go.

"I have a mission for you Hyuuga," he smiled.

The Anbu raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"An S-Ranked."

The Hyuuga's lips curved into a small smirk.

"A murder case in fact. We have one main suspect, but I'd love it if you continue asking around."

Neji simply nodded and Naruto handed him the documents and files on the suspect for this mission.

"Good luck," Naruto said with a foxy grin and the Hyuuga made his way home.

xxxxxxx

He dropped himself on the unexpected couch and reached for the documents he had left on the coffee table. He crossed his legs which were clothed in jeans and opened the folder. It had info on the mission itself and the murder case. His eyes widened in shock as he read the info.

**SCENE: **_Konoha Park_

**DATE: **_July 23__rd_

**TIME: **_Around 12:30 A.M_

**VICTIM: **_Uchiha Sasuke_

**INJURIES SUSTAINED:** _Many severe injuries to the shoulder and balls_

**PRIME SUSPECT:** _Haruno Sakura_

He closed the folder and opened the other files on Sakura. He knew her, they weren't friends, in fact, and they never spoke aside from a few missions they had been on together. But he didn't see Sakura as someone who would murder her own colleague. Neji simply sighed and looked at her biography.

**NAME: **Haruno Sakura

**AGE: **24

**BIRTHDAY: **March 28

**BLOOD TYPE: **O

**HEIGHT: **5 feet 6 inches

**WEIGHT: **112 lbs.

**HAIR COLOUR: **Pink

**EYE COLOUR:** Emerald

**RANK: **Jonin ; Medical Ninja

From the information given he could see that she was a very small woman and he knew that she was very strong and talented. He closed his eyes and tried to analyze this.

"Uchiha Sasuke, didn't know he would go and die along with his clan," he smirked and got up to go have a bath. He had a long day ahead of him.

**AN****: **_Sorry that the chapter was so short! I'm putting up the first three chapters and I'd like you guys to tell me how it is so far and if I should put up the rest of the story because I'm finished. So read all three chapters and review if you'd like telling me whether I should put up the other chapters. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come," he heard a very hyper voice say from behind the door. The blonde-kage looked up and a smile rode his lips.

"Hyuuga, what a pleasant surprise," he pointed to a seat telling him to sit.

"Uzumaki, where were you on the night of July 22?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't think I'm a suspect, do you?"

Neji's eyebrows met.

"My orders were specifically to ask around… which I am doing."

Naruto smiled.

"The secretary said you weren't in your office… why?"

"I was doing an errand for Hinata," he said coolly.

"Why so late?"

"Because Hinata-chan asked me to do it 2 days before and I figured that I might as well do it before I go back home. You know how aggressive women are these days."

"No, I don't."

Neji looked the blonde in his eyes and simply decided to push that aside.

"How do you feel about the incident?"

"I'm absolutely shocked, nothing like this has ever happened before and I'm in greater shock that it happened to someone so close to me."

Neji was deep in thought.

"I recall that you and Uchiha weren't very friendly n the Genin days."

"No, but the rivals tend to become best of friends… ne?" Naruto sighed, "But if I could have been someone from another village… the Akatsuki maybe?"

"Uzumaki, you know as well as I do that the Akatsuki has been dormant in their attacks for months now, and even if they were planning an attack, I doubt it would have anything to do with Uchiha," Neji closed his silver eyes again and sighed for the fourth time today.

"Well all I know is that Sasuke was scheduled to return to the village from his mission sometime that night, going into the morning."

"Hmmm…" Neji opened his eyes.

"How does this murder link to Haruno anyway?" he asked dropping the files on the table.

"That same night she was working on a wounded patient in room 109 at the hospital. When the area was cleared, there was carpet linen found that was identical to the one in room 109. Also, the weapons used to kill the victim were tools used in the hospital, tools only a medic-nin would possess."

"Well, I will need to retrieve the weapons and the carpet traces found on the scene to analyze them further. Gather them and send them to me. Thank you for your time."

"No problem Hyuuga."

Neji closed the door and was on his way to have an interview with the guards on duty. Then it was straight to the hospital for a little visit with the suspect.

xxxxxxxxx

"And we're done," she said, neatly tying the bandage around the man's foot.

"Lee-san, next time be careful while training," she smiled.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'll be cautious next time, but don't worry Sakura-chan, nothing, not even broken bones can stop Konoha's Green Beast. I shall let the youth live on!" He gave her the nice guy pose.

"Okay Lee-san, you can go."

She stood and opened the door for him. He quickly grabbed her small hand.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I swear one of these days, I'll be extremely strong, and I'll protect you with my life, no matter if you want it or not. I love you and I will do anything for you… ANYTHING!" he said, his eyes shimmering in the late evening sun.

"Oh that's sweet Lee, but all I need you to do is not push yourself too far and get as much rest as possible."

"Of course, anything for Konoha's most beautiful blossom."

She held his hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good day Lee-san."

She walked out the door and down the hall.

"YOSH GUY-SENSEI! IF ONLY YOU COULD SEE ME NOW! I HAVE GROWN AND FOLLOWED THE YOUTHFUL PATH TO WINNING SAKURA-CHAN'S HEART!"

Streams of tears rolled from his round eyeballs.

"I saw you Lee, you made me proud," he heard from the window.

"G-Guy S-Sensei?"

"Lee…"

The two men clad in green hugged each other and shared their tears.

xxxxxxxx

Sakura was seated in her office as she shared a conversation with her best friend.

"I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard I try," the blonde said.

"Ino, you need to stop, you've been at this for what, 2 months now? You can get into trouble if anyone finds out," the pinkette protested.

Ino walked up to her friend's desk.

"Relax forehead, no one will find out unless you tell, which you won't…right?" Ino gave her friend a sarcastic look.

"I won't I swear, I just don't think it's right and I care about your safety."

"Tch forehead… he will never hurt me, and if he does I'll just kill him," she said, showing her small knife in her purse.

"INO!"

"Shhhhh!" she said quietly, "I'm fine Sakura, I promis-"

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

They both turned to the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Haruno-san, but you have a visitor."

"Send the person in Wren," she said politely.

A few minutes later, a tall man entered the room.

"Talk about major hottie," Ino whispered to Sakura.

The pinkette simply rolled her eyes… her best friend was such a whore.

"Haruno."

She stood up.

"Hyuuga."

Ino gasped.

"You know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Sakura said.

"Hi, Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you," she looked at him. "Hyuuga-Hyuuga Neji."

"Hmm..."

"Excuse me Ino, but I need to speak with Haruno privately."

"Oh… wouldn't wanna disturb… *wink wink* you guys, so I'm off to my appointment," she looked at Sakura.

"_Ino is so stubborn," _she thoughtand watched as her best friend walked over to the medic tools and played with them a little, then placed a needle into her purse.

"See you around forehead, Neji-kun."

The Hyuuga stared at her suspiciously as she closed the door. Neji grabbed a seat and sat in front of her desk.

"Excuse me; did I give you permission to sit?"

Neji ignored her comment and placed a document on the table.

"Serious matters Haruno… didn't come to chit-chat...read!" he said… more like ordered.

Sakura sighed and took up the folder, reading the documents. Her eyes grew wider and wider the more she read.

"You really think I'm a suspect?"

Neji blinked.

"Sasuke was scheduled to come back to the village from a mission the same day he was murdered," he informed.

"That has nothing to do with me, I didn't even know he went on a mission… and I was busy at work," she said.

He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms.

"Room 109, Patient: Mitsubishi Rose… she had a minor case of food poisoning...she checked in at 11:43 P.M on July 22nd, 3 days ago. You were in that room between 11:50 and 12:20. Uchiha was killed at 12:30. You came back to the hospital at 2:45 A.M in a different change of clothes. Where were you between 12:20 and 2:45, Haruno?

She made a face, "Out."

"Out is not a place… expound on that."

She got up and walked to the door.

"I'm not explaining anything to you Hyuuga, I had nothing to do with the murder of Uchiha Sasuke and I expect you to take my name off that suspect list and leave."

Neji took up the folder.

"Haruno, the info we have in our database is 100% accurate. There is a 0% chance that we are wrong. The carpet traces found on the crime scene match the one in room 109, also we analyzed the trailing and the footprint was not very big… it belonged to a woman," he walked up to her, "a very small woman."

She swallowed.

"I say again Hyuuga, I had nothing to do with this murder and it could have been the footprint of a man," she quirked a slender eyebrow and took a step forward, standing right behind him.

"A very small man."

Their faces were close in proximity, their noses inches from touching.

"Uchiha was stabbed multiple times, most of the injuries sustained to his right shoulder and his balls, only a woman would do that," he explained.

"Or a gay man," she smiled.

The door suddenly flew open.

"Haruno-san there's a-" she was cut off and the medic started to blush.

"I-I'm s-sorry A-Am I d-disturbing u-u two?"

Sakura turned away from the Hyuuga.

"No, not at all, err… continue."

Wren continued as she saw the Hyuuga looking at her with disgust.

"Ah, you have patient with a broken leg in room 79."

"Ah, thank you Wren, I'll be there in a sec."

Wren closed the door behind her and left the papers in a slot on the door.

"Hyuuga, can we discuss this another time please? It's getting late and my shift is almost done."

Neji sighed and looked over to the box, holding the tools and sharp utensils.

"One more question..."

"Okay…"

"Does your friend always play in that box?"

"I'm not answering that."

He turned around and sat back in the chair.

"Thought you wanted me to leave…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, okay? She finds sharp things interesting, but don't get any ideas."

He stood up.

"Who said I was?" he smirked and went through the door.

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Damn that Hyuuga…"

She picked up the papers out of the door's slot and headed to room 79.

"What an interesting evening…"

**AN****: **_Well that's the end of chapter two. Curious of who did it yet? :P Let's just say it's someone you wouldn't expect. (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN****: **_Hey guys! This chapter is a bit more explicit than the others... So don't read if you don't know what certain words mean. (: T E E N S only. And mature youngsters. XD E N J O Y!_

**WARNING****: The following contains very explicit content. **

Sakura opened the door and took off her sandals.

"Mama, I'm home!" she yelled and turned into the kitchen to put down the keys and get something to eat.

"Okay honey. There are left-overs in the fridge."

"Gotcha."

Sakura opened the small white fridge and placed the container of food into the microwave. While the food was getting ready, she went into the powder room to take off her work clothes and dress herself in pink shorts, a white marina and pink and white bunny slippers. She walked back into the kitchen while putting her shoulder-lengthed hair into a messy ponytail. Her mom was in the fridge taking out some juice. Sakura walked past and took up the cup.

"Thanks Mama. I wasn't really thirsty though," the pinkette said, sipping the juice.

"Oh, that's not for you Sakura... That's for the guest."

Sakura practically spit out the juice.

"GUEST? WHAT GUEST?" She opened the kitchen door and walked into the living room.

"Mama I told you not to let in anyone! Why don't you listen when I talk to...you-" she was in complete shock when she saw who was on the couch.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here?"

Tetsou (**AN****: Sakura's mom (:**) walked into the room.

"Sakura that is no way to talk to the guest."

Sakura spun around madly.

"Mama, he's not welcome here! Plus you hate men!"

Tetsou blinked.

"Sakura, honey, I only hate men who hurt you... LIKE YOUR HALF DEAD FATHER AND THAT UCH-"

"Mama!" Sakura screamed to her PMSing mother.

"Don't mention Sasuke's name around him, the bastard's on my case," she whispered.

Tetsou blinked.

"Don't ask," Sakura sighed and turned back to the kitchen to get her food.

Tetsou sat down beside the gentleman.

"So you hate men, ha?"

Tetsou smiled.

"Yeah, it's a long story really."

"I don't mind... Tell me."

"Well... I was 16 when I first met him. He was just an average, down-to-earth kind of guy..."

xxxx*Flashback*xxxx

Tetsou and her two friends, Amy and Mishka, were walking down the street after school.

"Amy, Tetsou, look!" Mishka said, pointing to a billboard.

"A movie?" Amy said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, let's go watch it tonight. We can go on a triple date." Mishka smiled, her long, curly, black hair tied behind her back.

"Um, there's a problem with that plan," Tetsou said.

Amy and Mishka looked at her questioningly.

"I don't have a boyfriend," the pinkette said, matter-of-factly.

Mishka sighed.

"Oh Tetsou, you always prevent us from going on triple dates."

"It's because of that unattractive pink hair of yours," Amy said rudely.

"It can't be as UNATTRACTIVE as that awful purple thing you call hair," Tetsou responded back.

"Oh you two stop it," Mishka protested.

"By the way I'm a tomboy so I'm not interested in species of the opposite sex," the pinkette spat.

"I'm a tomboy and I have a boyfriend," Amy said.

"That's because he's gay, retard."

Mishka held her best friends' hands.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry? Well I'm hungry let's get something to eat."

Mishka dragged her friends to the nearest bar, her black hair flowing behind her.

The three school girls walked into the bar and all the men started whistling at them.

"_Stupid perverts,"_ Tetsou thought.

"Hey pretty girl, how about you come over my place," a drunk man said.

"I'd rather die," Tetsou responded and the drunk man looked at her bewildered.

"What did you say?"

Mishka held back Tetsou.

"She said... Oh... What a handsome guy!" Amy lied, her lilac eyes reflecting her fear.

The man approached Amy, caressing her cheek while the other drunk bastards cheered, "You're a pretty girl, you still a virgin?"

Amy swallowed, trying to speak but nothing seemed to come out.

"Leave her alone," Mishka's shy voice echoed.

"What's this?"

The 'leader' signaled a man to take care of her. And another drunk guy of about 35 grabbed Mishka from behind as he caressed her breasts.

"Get your filthy hands off my friend," the pinkette spoke.

"This is a feisty one," another man said, about to touch her, but she slapped his hands away.

Then two other men helped him hold her down and the guy unbuttoned her blouse. Tetsou closed her eyes to block out what was happening. She opened her eyes and saw her naked body. She looked at Amy who was severely raped and Mishka who was at the moment being raped. A tear fell down Tetsou's cheek... How could this happen to her and her friends? She closed her eyes to ease all the pain and later felt herself get consumed by the darkness. The last thing she saw was her rapist.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" she heard a handsome voice say.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw 2 beautiful onyx eyes looking at her.

"Mishka...Amy?" she sat up slowly as her eyes adjusted with the light in the room.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking the same thing," the guy responded.

Tetsou rubbed her temples.

"Where am I?

The boy sat down on the bed.

"Home sweet home," he replied.

"I'm Haruno Serokou, you?"

Tetsou blushed.

"Um Riaibi Tetsou."

He smirked and she saw his eyes soften.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

The teen blushed even harder.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this... But um-" he looked down.

"Huh?"

She followed his eyes.

"AHHHH!" She scrambled for the sheet on the bed and covered herself.

"Pervert," she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, watch it," he laughed and smiled.

He got off the bed and walked to the chest of drawers.

"I don't know if I have clothes that'll fit you... You're quite smaller than your friends."

She jerked suddenly.

"My friends... Where are they?"

"They're out back," he said, pointing out a small window.

Serokou tossed her a towel and a rag.

"Shower's first door to the right. I'll try and find some clothes for you," he continued looking in the drawer.

"Haruno-san, you don't have to, it's fine," Tetsou said, getting out the bed while covered in the sheet.

He blinked.

"You plan on walking around naked all day?"

Silence...

"Good point," she said, walking out the door. "I won't be long."

Tetsou quickly showered and returned to the room. Serokou was gone but there was clothes left on the bed for her. She smiled and put them on. They were quite loosed but she was grateful.

She walked out the door and found herself outside. All she could think about was Serokou's smile, his onyx eyes and his spiky shoulder-length brown hair.

"Tetsou," her train of thoughts were interrupted.

She was tackled to the ground. The girls giggled.

"Serokou-san is so nice," Mishka said, out of the blue.

"Mmmm, he found our partially raped bodies on the ground and took us to his home and treated us," Amy added.

"I was out for 2 days, Amy for 3, but you were out for a whole week! We were worried sick," Mishka continued.

"But Serokou stayed by your NAKED body day and night," Amy smiled.

"Awwww..." they giggled in unison.

Tetsou could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Oooooo," they chorused, Serokou and Tetsou sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they laughed, rolling on the ground.

"Shut up," Tetsou said, "I have no interest in boys."

"Then you're a lesbo?" Amy shrieked.

"Hell NO!"

They laughed again. Serokou stood leaning on the door frame smiling.

"You girls hungry?" he shouted.

Tetsou looked around.

"Thank you Haruno-san, I'm starving," she flushed.

Serokou walked towards the 3 girls huddled on the floor and outstretched his hand, helping the pinkette up.

"Please, call me Serokou."

She smiled and he led the pinkette to the kitchen while Amy and Mishka followed giggling.

xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day the girls got to know Serokou more. They found out he was born an orphan and that he was a ninja, the girls were rather impressed.

The day was practically spent getting to know each other and then they ate dinner, washed up and freshened up for bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The girls spent an extra week with Serokou and decided that they would try and get home soon; they figured their parents must be worried sick.

It was currently night and only two more days were left till they went back home.

"Good night you two," Amy and Mishka giggled before they went to the other room.

Serokou turned back to Tetsou who was in the bed.

"Are they always like that?"

She smiled.

"Yeah."

"How do you put up with them?" he laughed.

"You just get used to their idiocy after a while."

"Idiocy?" he laughed again.

She loved his laugh, it was very comforting. For this past week, she always felt strange around him, she felt attracted to him. He shifted and sat on the bed, brushing back a few loose strands from her face.

"I don't know anything about you Tetsou."

She blinked.

"Okay...um, my name is Riaibi Tetsou; I'm 16 years old-"

"No, not like that," he smiled.

"I wanna get to know you more," he looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said.

"Hmmm, not as pretty as Amy and Mishka though," she frowned.

He raised her chin so she was looking at him.

"Don't say that. You're twice as beautiful as they are."

She smiled and a little tint of pink covered her cheeks.

"But-but, they have boyfriends."

Serokou looked at her.

"Is that it, why you think you're ugly?"

She nodded, silently he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked disgusted.

"That's stupid," he retorted.

"Oh, that's what you think, I'm stupid."

"No, no!" his eyes softened again.

"You have no interest in guys, remember? How do you expect to have a boyfriend?"

She sighed.

"I'm so stupid."

"Don't say that," he retorted, Serokou went closer to her.

"Tetsou, I know this is sudden but, I-I think I love you."

She jumped, shocked. No had ever told her that before.

"In fact, I fell in love with you since the first day I saw you."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"I thought you'd be happy?" he asked disappointed.

"Do you not feel the same about me?"

She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy *sob* truly I *sob* I am."

She calmed down a bit and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Serokou-san."

He smiled and kissed her lips passionately. The kiss eventually got deeper and Tetsou's back was on the bed with Serokou on top of her. He undressed her and a rush of anxiety filled her, his sex was more passionate than the man's at the bar. She felt so safe in his arms. She was so excited that she was getting fucked, and by a ninja. Eventually the two fell asleep after hours of smooth sex.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tetsou slowly opened her bright green eyes and saw her lover.

"Good morning," he said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"So am I your boyfriend now?" he asked.

She giggled.

"No."

"What!" he yelled, flabbergasted.

"Isn't sex enough? What more do you want?"

She laughed and he liked it.

"You have to ask," she said, getting out of bed while bringing the sheet with her.

He grabbed the sheet, dragging her back.

"Ask?"

"Yeah, like, ask me to be your girlfriend," she smiled.

"_You have got to be kidding," _he thought.

"*Sigh*, Riabi Tetsou, I loved you from the first day I saw you," he held her hand.

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

He laughed.

"Just joking."

Serokou cleared his throat.

"Will you be my girlfriend and allow me to court you?"

"Hmmmm, no..."

"WHAT?"

She smiled.

"Okay, sure. I'd love to be your girlfriend Serokou-san."

He frowned.

"I thought you'd be happy..." she said.

"I am but, could you just drop the "san", you're being too formal."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry Serokou-kun."

He kissed her passionately before they freshened up and went for breakfast.

xxxx*End of flashback*xxxx

"Eventually we went back home and Amy and Mishka were glad to see their parents and boyfriends again. We told our parents everything but we left out the raping. We lied and told them that they attacked us and Serokou came to our rescue. A week later, I found out I was pregnant and me and Serokou were so happy. My parents agreed to the courting and we got married and eventually Sakura was born. 2 years after, Serokou came back from a mission and he was acting all weird. He started behaving aggressively towards me and 1 day he just betrayed the village. He's a missing nin and I loved that man with all my heart and then he just left me and our only child. I'll never forgive that bastard and from that day, I swore anyone who did anything to hurt me or my daughter, I would personally kill them."

Neji listened in awe at what Tetsou had said. Sakura came down from her room a few minutes later.

"You're still here?" she grunted rudely.

The Hyuuga smirked.

"Mama, it's late. Go upstairs and get some rest, I'll take care of this asshole."

Tetsou got up and picked up the glasses on the coffee table.

"Good night Hyuuga-san," she bowed.

"Hn."

_"Asshole, just like Sasuke," _Sakura thought.

"Be nice Sakura," she whispered to her daughter.

When Tetsou's footsteps could no longer be heard, Neji smirked.

"Bunnies?"

"I happen to like them thank you very much."

"Where's your friend?"

She put a hand on her hip.

"None of your business."

He got up out of the chair and walked on the other side of the coffee table.

"Probably out stabbing men in their dicks."

Sakura lightly jumped in shock.

"I told you not to get any ideas. Ino would never kill anyone. Would you just leave my friend alone and my mama too... She's not herself anymore."

"Whatever, I got all the info I needed from your mom."

Neji quickly dodged a lamp that was thrown at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Leave my family alone! Mama's weak and she has a mental problem... Leave her the hell alone!"

He smirked.

"If I catch you lurking around here again Hyuuga, I'm gonna kill you."

She quickly regained her composure and sighed.

"Please, Hyuuga-san, just leave. I'm tired from work and I have an early shift tomorrow."

Neji closed his eyes and put his hands in his Anbu pockets. She followed him to the door.

"Good night Hyuuga-san."

"Hn, you're still on my list Haruno," he walked off.

She stood looking at his retreating form. He turned the corner and he was out of sight.

"ASSHOLE!" she shouted.

"Shut up ya hippie!" an old man screamed from his room window.

Sakura just smiled and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Neji smirked after hearing her insult.

"Haruno, all fun and games," he looked up at the half moon, "could she really have murdered Uchiha?"

**AN****: **_Well, this chapter's done. YAY! Sorry it took me so long to upload. :/ I've just been really busy with school on the weekdays. :( So review if you'd like. The rest of the chapters are coming soon._


End file.
